


Teacher Teacher

by 80semma



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/80semma/pseuds/80semma
Summary: It is Timmy’s senior year of high school and man is he feeling excited. That is, until he realizes his first hour English class with be the absolute death of him. The new teacher, Mr. Hammer....





	1. First day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> I will be making this a series!  
> This will be my 2nd fanfic ever written since my first was obviously drarry!  
> Hopefully I can figure out how to add a second chapter to make this a series. If not I’ll just update in parts!

It was 6am..  
he grunted since it was the first day back to school.  
he felt like summer just started, yet here he is going back to school. as he rolls out of bed the phone vibrates

staring and the screen and rubbing his eyes he sighs but isn’t in the mood to reply.

 

******

sitting in the bathroom trying to style his hair he can’t believe he’s already a senior.  
he took some pretty easy classes so he can have fun this year, well at least he hopes.  
quickly he checks the time. It’s 7:00 and school starts in 30 minutes.  
he runs in his room throws on a cherry t-shirt and some black jeans with his white sneakers.  
*wow I look decent* smiles in the mirror and runs out the door.

 

******

 

Walking back through the halls he’s kind of feeling sad, yet annoyed.  
annoyed because school is a shit hole but sad since it’s his last year in high-school.  
not even sersh is here yet and class starts in literally 5 minutes.  
Timmy doesn’t have time to wait for her so he heads to his first hour, English.  
Why did he take English 1st hour who knows.  
Strolling towards the door he notices there is a new English teacher. He is sitting at his desk drinking coffee while typing up some shit on his laptop.  
He has dirty blonde hair, and man does he look tan and handsome, well from behind at least.  
While walking in the class room some more he notices no one else is in class.  
oh shit why isn’t anyone else in the classroom?!  
he thinks about leaving but decides to sit down in one of the many empty desks.  
He picks the one closest to the door so he can leave ASAP.  
as he sets his notebook on the table he notices the teacher turning around in his chair and looking at him.  
“Hello! I’m Mr. Hammer and will be your English teacher for the next 2 semester.”  
he smiles a big toothy grin and Timmy is shocked because man does the teacher look good.  
he knew he was gay for quite a while and came out officially a year ago. He hasn’t found anyone that really sparked his interest until he laid eyes on his new English teacher.  
Deep in his thoughts he hears a cough and slightly blushes.  
“Oh, erm sorry I was just thinking. I’m timothée or you can call me timmy or Tim I don’t really care. A lot of people call me timmy and y....”  
he realizes he’s been talking for too long.  
“Okay, timmy! I’ll call you that from now on. My name is Armie. This is my first year ever teaching since I just got out of college myself and am pretty excited to try some new things in this class, if you know what i mean.”  
Timmy’s mouth hangs open with a flush as Mr. Hammer stares at him smiling.  
This is going to be a loooong year.


	2. Blurted out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of class with Mr.Hammer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I really hope this chapter wasn’t all over the place. Also, is it just me or does anyone else like the idea of Armie as the teacher and Timmy is the student?!  
> Hope you liked it!  
> Any issues or fixes send comments!

Students rapidly start to file into Mr.Hammers classroom.  
Almost everyones attention is on him.  
All the girls around are whispering and what not about how hot the new and improved, which I mean wow, English teacher is.  
Timmy obviously feels the same way, but isn’t sure what to really feel about him yet.  
“ Hello class, I’m Mr. Hammer, Armie, whichever! I’m your new English teacher for your senior year. There are a lot of things we will be going over and a lot of new books to read as well. We will be discussing a lot of teen issues in this class, so this won’t be like your average English class where I just write grammar on the board.”  
Timmy is really intrigued. He didn’t know this is the type of English class he signed up for, but is much more excited for it now.  
“Now today I will be giving you all assigned seats. I know you’re thinking, seriously we’re seniors and we can’t pick our own seats? Sorry guys it won’t be that  
bad.” He glanced over at Timmy while he said it. A blush slowly started creeping up on Timmy’s face as he looked down towards his desk.  
*fuck is the English teacher hot*  
“Well, lets get this show on the road. First seat closest to my desk is Timmy, then right across we have Addy, Jake, Thomas, and Crystal...”  
as Armie was calling off everyone’s name and assigning them seats Timmy thoroughly stared at Armie.  
He was tan, had nice dirty blonde hair, and a fucking beautiful face. Was he a model?! His teeth were even as white as snow. Timmy was doodling in his notebook and realized someone was calling his name.  
“What?”  
“I was saying, what’s one thing about you that you’d like us all to know? Since it is the first day back and all I’m asking everyone.”  
Wow what was Timmy even going to say? He’s French? hmm maybe that’s too obvious or maybe he liked to rap on the side? He was feeling a tad bit flustered.  
“Well uh I.. I’m gay.”  
*wait what did I just say?! Did I literally just blurt out that I’m gay?!*  
“Oh, shit I didn’t mean to say that.. I’m french.”  
Timmy was blushing furiously.  
Not even a single person in the classroom was talking it was complete silence.  
It’s not like half the kids didn’t know he was gay. He did come out last year.  
Armie coughed.  
“Well that’s good, I’m glad to here.”  
He looked at Timmy with a twinkle in his eye and a big smile.  
God will this man be the death of me.


	3. Awkward Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm back! SO SO SORRY for the late update. I've been super busy and I apologize.  
> I deleted the third chapter and decided to re-do it. Personally, I like this better. Any issues? Please let me know!

Awkward Moments

Mr. Hammer just said that he’s glad that i’m GAY! He’s GLAD?!?! I honestly have no idea how to react to that. I hope no one is staring at me right now being i am blushing way too much. Sitting deep in thought, the bell rings. Everyone starts to rush to their next class. As I being gathering my books, I hear someone call my name. “ Timmy, can you come here for a minute?” “Sure, just let me gather my things real quick.” When I said real quick I meant real quick. Mr. Hammer walks up to me and smiles softly. “Listen Timmy, I don’t want you to feel embarrassed or anything about what happened in class today. I didn’t mean to put all this pressure on you, and have you blurt out things you probably didn’t want to say.” I gulped and looked into his eyes. They were like ice piercing into mine. I felt like he was staring into my soul. “ It’s okay, it is all my fault really. I feel like i just ruined your first day since you’re the new teacher and all… i-i’m sorry.” He puts his hand on my shoulder with a light, but firm grasp. “You out of all people have no need in saying sorry. You did nothing wrong. Quite honestly that was brave of you to come out in front of the whole class even though it wasn’t intentional. Wish that was something I could’ve done at your age. Anyways, I don’t want you to be late to your next class. See you around Timothée." I nodded, smiled and rushed out of class. I know I should be headed to my 2nd hour class but I really just need to go to the bathroom to sit and think... Mr. Hammer just said he wishes that was something he could’ve done at MY AGE. Does that mean he’s gay, bi? Something?!!? My heart is pounding so fast as I stare into the bathroom mirror. I look like such a mess! Plus, he’s my teacher, he’d never like me... “Gah, why is life so frustrating,” I mumble. I have the biggest crush on my teacher and I don’t know who to tell or what to do.. I quickly splash some water onto my face, fix my hair, and head to my next class. Sitting in bed, 10:30 at night. I push my earbuds into my ears and listen to some music that will put me in my feels because damn do I need this. If I told you that I loved you tell me what would you say, if I told you that I hated you would you go away?


	4. Spills

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys every time I submit a chapter, the layout turns ugly! IM SORRY!  
> also, the way I portray tim I’m really trying to make him dramatic and awkward because he’s a teen ya know?  
> My stories are always so short, but every time I try to make them lengthy, nothing works.

waking up with headphones in your ears always tends to make me feel grouchy.  
did I even get any sleep? It obviously doesn’t feel like it.  
****  
checking the clock it is 6:45.  
as I get out of my bed I begin to freeze my ass off, THE WORST part of getting up.  
should I dress up today? dress down?  
maybe try to impress Mr. Hammer, but I don’t want to look like I’m trying to hard.  
“UGH, why is this so hard,” I sigh.  
the door opens, “Timmyyy what’s wrong?? “ it’s my mom..  
“nothing mom I’m fine just having a little life crisis but I can handle it! BYE.”  
I slam the door and sigh. OKAY, so I’m just going to wear black jeans with rips, and maybe my black cherry sweater? Yes, no? Yes.  
I go into the kitchen grab and apple & say goodbye.  
*******  
I’m getting nervous going to school, which is a first because what’s so nerve wrecking about school? Oh yeah.. MR. HAMMER.  
it’s 7:20 and school doesn’t start for another 20 minutes. Sitting in the car, I decide to face-time pauline.  
“PAULINE, I’m having a crisis and I need your help, just PLEAASE don’t judge me.”

she chuckles in the background, “timmy, you know I won’t judge you, and I have a feeling this has to do with school?”

rolling my eyes, I nod my head.  
“yes, it is... okay, might as well just come out with it. I have a huge ass crush on my English teacher, who is new and I confessed I was gay in front of the class, which they already know but STILL, AND I think he confessed he MIGHT maybe be gay too—“  
“okay, you need to slow down a second you ramble a lot you know.” I can’t believe she’s laughing, like this isn’t funny. this is quite serious.  
“Well this English teacher must be quite the hottie because it takes you a while to even develop a crush! you better send me pictures!! Now, if he is gay, you know there’s nothing you can do right? He’s your teacher. You’re just going to have to try and deal with your feelings and keeping them quite. I love you, but I have to go okay? HAVE FUN!!”  
she hangs up. All she told me is A LOT to take in but it’s true.. I don’t know what to do. I bang my head on my steering wheel and the horn starts to erupt in noise.  
It scares me half to death, and I’m not the only one.  
Mr. Hammer was walking into the school with a bag of donuts and a cup of coffee and I just made him spill everything!

“OH MY GOD, Mr. Hammer IAM so so sorry. This is so bad. I can go into town get you another cup of coffee maybe some extra donuts for the ones that—“  
“Timmy, timmy, timmy. you are quite alright. I actually find this quite funny since I get scared easily. you really don’t need to run into town. I was planning on eating all those donuts, but since some knocked out of my bag you’re actually helping me. I mean, do I really need all 4 donuts? Not really,” he chuckles.  
heat rushes to my face and I shake my head looking down at my feet.  
“okay, well I’m glad I could help,” I muster and walk away.  
I WALK AWAY. I mean how much more awkward can a person get? I’ve barely seen him for more than a day and I’m already making a fool out of myself.  
******  
English class just started 10 minutes ago and I can’t even look him in the face, let alone those eyes. Did he have to put me right in front of his desk? That honestly makes things worse because I want to look at him, but I’ll just make things super weird!  
I’m praying things get easier.  
that is until....


	5. Caught in the act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I posted again!  
> I hope you all love this story so far.  
> Also, tim/armies age difference is different then in real life just in case you’re wondering.  
> also, hopefully this chapter is longer!  
> I also added a bit of armies POV!<3

I was hoping everything would be fine, peaceful even..  
until...

the bell rings, and I’ve been sitting at my desk lost in thought for about 50 seconds. I look up, wondering what the hell? Class is over?! I look in front of me and see Mr. Hammer staring at me intensely. I SWEAR, if he looks at me like that again I will go over there and kiss him, well, maybe. I blink so fast wondering if this is all just a dream, but he quickly looks away and acts like nothing even happened.  
feeling flustered I rush out the door, but slowly look back to see him staring at me AGAIN. nope not today, I can’t handle this. I rush to my next hour. STUDY HALL. bless the school gods for giving me a study hall to try and recompose myself after all of this. I mean, is this really happening? I seriously feel a connection between us, but maybe it’s just my head. I tend to overthink a lot..

********  
“timmmmmyyy! hey I haven’t seen you in forever! GIVE ME A HUG.”  
I look up as I walk into study hall with a huge smile. MY BESTFRIEND SERSH! I literally love her. we’ve been friends for 3 years, and they have been the best 3 years of my life.  
“sersh! IVE MISSED YOU TOO! where were you yesterday?! You know today is the second day back at school right?”

smirking she says,” well yeah, but you know me. I didn’t wanna show up on the first day. I call it being fashionably late!”

“Okay, whatever you say... sershhh I have a problem and I need your advice!”  
I sit down next to her and tell her everything that has happened so far with the one and only Mr. Hammer.  
“TIMM—  
“SHHHH, this is study hall you guys. Be quiet or you’ll be kicked out.” UGH. Ms. Jackson, is THE worst librarian/study hall teacher. Even a whisper is considered loud to her..  
sersh rolls her eyes and whispers in my ear.  
“TIMMY, oh my gosh! you have to try and take a picture of him for me, if not I will try and keep an eye out for this fine piece of ass you say. I can’t believe you LIKE your English teacher. I’d go for it and if he’s gay too?! A BONUS!”  
I turn to her and smile. SHE GETS IT. Like I want to go for him sooo bad but it’s literally only the 2nd day of school and man oh man am I crashing hard, like REALLY hard. Also, the way he was staring at me?!  
********

ARMIES POV  
since the moment timmy scared me this morning, I’ve been on edge by him. He’s been caught in my thoughts a lot more than I’d thought. Especially in the shower. This feels all so weird yet new to me at the same time. Is it weird for me to have a crush on my own student?! He probably thinks I’m old and awkward, but I’m really trying to keep my cool. I’m only 23 and already a teacher.  
**  
In class today, timmy seemed really distracted with his thoughts so I didn’t want to bother him. he was so distracted to the point where he stayed a while longer after the bell. While stuck in thought, I decided to get a look at him, and by look I mean REAL good look.  
since his desk is so close to mine I really got to see his freckles, long lashes, and those soft looking pink lips.. god how bad I want to kiss them. While looking at him, he quickly looks up and catches me staring. Oh my goodness, what am I doing?! I suddenly turn around and try to compose myself as much as possible. I’ve been a teacher for barely 2 days and I’m already acting out of sorts. I TOLD myself to never have a crush/feelings on a student, and guess what, I’m already failing miserably. I notice timmy rush in a hurry and decide why not take a quick glance. DAMN, does he have a fine ass though. OH SHIT, he catches me again.  
“shit, shit, shit,” I mumble to myself. I throw back my coffee and chug it all at once like a shot. I open the window next to my desk because DAMN do I need some air after getting caught not once, but TWICE.

****  
a week later..


	6. Impromptu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see!  
> I wrote all of this at school in study hall. It’s probably short, once again.  
> I apologize for that!  
> Lots of love for sticking with me!

2 weeks later.

 

It’s been a couple of weeks being in mr hammers class. Luckily, nothing embarrassing has happened so far. You know the coffee/donut incident? Yeah that was pretty traumatic for me!

“Okay class, today we are going to be doing something different today. I want to do a mini impromptu skit!”

Oh great. I mean I love a little acting but what is this going to consist of?

“You can either be in groups of 2-3 or be solo. Either way, you’ll have a total of 10 short minutes to finish!”

I begin to look around the classroom, and guess what. NO ONE. GREAT. I have no friends so it’s time for me to suffer alone once again. Okay, how am I going to do this skit by myself? I begin by writing it down on paper. Everyone knows I’m gay sooo why not go out with an angsty sad skit? Seconds and soon a lot of minutes pass.

“Hopefully everyone is finished. All of you have to present, and don’t worry your skit can be long or short. You also won’t be graded. This is just for fun. Who wants to go first?”  
Silence.  
No one wants to go and I see why. I mean an impromptu skit FIRST HOUR? Hell no.  
“Well, I guess I’ll pick then.”

Please, don’t pick me, please don’t pick me....  
“TIMMY! How about you go! We will be starting down your row!”

is he serious? Like ACTUALLY serious?! He did NOT just say my name. FUCK. I give him a glare that’s a hint of, really man?!  
he smirks at me with those piercing blue eyes. OF COURSE.  
——  
I get up from my desk and stand in the middle of the whiteboard.  
“Er, Hi, I’m Timmy and I’ll be doing an emotional skit by myself. I’ll be talking to people who obviously aren’t here, specifically a father figure. Bare with me here.”

“I can be one of the people you talk to, to make this easier on you,” interrupts mr. hammer.  
I gulp and stare at him with wide eyes. I nod in his direction. We both pull up chairs, and so it begins..

———

“Dad, there’s something I gotta tell you..”  
I begin to cry and start shuffling my feet around.  
“Timmy, you know you can tell me anything right? I’m you dad.”

OKAY, wait. This is so weird him calling me his son? I literally can’t see him as my dad. Just an absolute hot man in front of me.

I sigh and wipe my nose.  
“p-please don’t hate me.. I know how things go, but I a- I just gotta say it.  
I’m lost and need help.. I’ve been doing this for years dad and you haven’t even realized!” I yelled.  
“son, say it! What have you been doing that you’d think I’d hate you for,” he stammers.  
I get up from my chair, point my finger in his face.  
“I’ve been addicted to drugs, and YOU DIDN’T REALIZE?! Yeah at first I was glad you didn’t know, hell being high was the best fucking thing. Now, I’ve hit rock bottom and I don’t know what to do.. fuck dad.”

YES I KNOW, I switched up my story, but can you blame me?

“Tim...” he reaches out to me but I push him away.  
“I know I shouldn’t blame you dad, but for some weird reason? I do.”  
I walk out of the class.

SCENE.  
———  
as I walk back into the class room I wipe my tears. Everyone is clapping and I feel so overwhelmed. Mr. Hammer has a glint in his eyes. Oh my god, was he crying?!  
“Wow Timmy, that was just.. I’m so shocked.”  
“Thanks..” I smile and sit back down.  
-  
ARMIES POV  
——————  
After that skit with Timmy, my mind is all over the place. He even called me DAD. I mean I know it was a skit, but I liked it A LOT. I never knew that he could act or even act THAT GOOD!  
After getting all the other skits done, the bell rings....  
“Timmy, come here.”


	7. Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the impromptu skit, things get weird... really weird.  
> (I’m back for now guys!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if this note will post, but I’m back (for now)

“Tim... come here.”

 

Those words, have me _shaking_ at the knees. I’m so infatuated with Armie that I can’t even think straight. As I walk over towards Mr. Hammer ( Armie, who knows what I’m going to call him) he seems so serious and his pupils look a tad blown. Oh _shit_.

“Tim. I just want to tell you, what you did was spectacular and I’ve never seen anyone so immersed in their story. You really drew me in and a lot of others in the class.”

He smiles that beautiful smile of his, and I try my best not to blush or else I’ll be embarrassed for fucking ever.

“Also, if you ever need someone to talk to tim I’m always here. I also didn’t mean to put pressure on you when performing the scene with you.”

 

He softly caressed my hand.. MY HAND. It’s like all the heat in my body went straight towards my hand, face, and my dick.. I’m blushing, yup IAM DOING IT.

I smile in response and thank him as quickly and politely as I can and exit the classroom.

I begin to rush into the guys bathroom. At this point I could care less if I’m late to class because I know this is going to be worth it.

I go in to a bathroom stall and try and stay as quite as possible. Yeah, I know there is no one actually here with me but I still get the creeps since it’s a PUBLIC SCHOOL BATHROOM.

I slowly begin to pull my waistband down and my dick is so hard that it hurts. As I softly touch the tip I tilt my head back and a moan slips out. SHIT, I never knew I needed this until now. As I begin to jerk off I start to lose myself in my mind and think about Armie.. I think about kissing him in the classroom when no one is around and him fuc–

* * *

 

ARMIES POV

* * *

 

As Timmy thanked me, he ran out of my class as if he was on a mission.

Did I say something wrong? Am i getting a little to close and personal?

I shake my head and rub the back on my neck.

I have a free period this hour so I might as well just make copies for my next class.

I head into the teachers lounge and make copies for the next class. They are reading Romeo & Juliet... hmm fitting.

I grab myself a cup of coffee and decide I need to use the bathroom

as I begin to walk in the bathroom I hear someone in the stall.

I’m not sure who it is at first until I hear it again.

It’s tim.. and he’s doing the unspeakable..

he’s moaning my name. IN THE BATHROOM.

without making any noise I rush out of the bathroom....


End file.
